User blog:SierraSia/The Crushed Ideas of SierraSia in the RP CM Hated
Well, all my ideas for a RP themed around the Black Knight game has been destroyed. Apperently CM doesn't like the idea. I should have know that with all the tie makeing ideas and getting exided to use them that i would get upset when someone doesn't like them... Well befor I delete every idea I had for that RP, I might as well take the time to post them on here. At least it's be on something befor I delete them. Basicly, I'll just post picks of Characters or clothing of characters and say what their roll would have been. Note: though the pics are of humans, some are suppost to show the outfit of a character that's not a human. Irisa She was going to be the princess of the Jade Dragon Kingdom. lancelot would have been her old friend by helping her when she was lost in the woods when she was 6 years old. She would be a princess with a kind heart and generouse personality. She was going to be the counterpart of Luna Moonstone. Irisa 1a.PNG|Irisa's outfit. Her headwear is from the Chozo part of her family. Yes, Old Bird would have been her dad in this, since CM was sick of Black Doom. Young Irisa3.PNG|Irisa's dress when she was 6 years old. Damsel Dancers They would have been a group of extreamly profesional dancers in the Jade Dragon Kingdom. I haven't given them names yet, but I guess I never will... Anyway, they would be the counterparts of Jade the Fox, Spark Topaz, and Venomiss. Damsel Dancer 1 (Jade).PNG|Jades counterpart's outfit Damsel Dancer 2 (Spark).PNG|Spark's counterpart's appearance Damsel Dancer 3 (Venomiss).PNG|Venomiss' counterpart's appearance Messageer Boy he wasn't going to be a mager character, but I'm mentioning him anyway. He would have sent an invitation to the kingdom Lancelot, King Author, and the rest of the Knights of the Round Table to invite them to a celebration at the Jade Dragon Kingdom. He would have been the counterpart od Sal Garnet. Messanger Boy (Sal).PNG Woods Woman She would have been the protector of the forest. She would know the froest better then she knew the back of her own hand. She know the right ways to each kingdom that was close to the forest. She would have been the counterpart of Q-Pid. Woods Woman (Q-Pid).PNG Miru Miru would have been a smart school girl who lived in the Jade Dragon Kingdom. She spends time reading and studying rather then with friends, kinda like Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony. Seretly, she's the only one who knows about Mensis' true identity, but she promissed Mensis she wouldn't tell anyone. Miru wasn't a counterpart of any charaters, but she would have been a nice character to use. Miru.PNG Mensis The only hint I gave if we had this RP. Mensis was going to be known as the "Knight of the Shadows". No one would have known who Mensis really was, or if Mensis was a male or female. Mensis would have been a silant expert knight who was said to hide in the deepest and darkest part of the forest, however all who tried to find Mensis fail and end up with no trace of Mensis what so ever. It would be like Mensis was just a legend that kept many people puzzled for years. Mensis' true identity would have been... Actually, no. I'm gonna tell Cm who Mensis reaaly was befor I share it on here. Mensis, Knight of the Shadows.PNG|Mensis, Knight of the Shadows End Well, that was my ideas for the RP that'll never happen. I know we don't always get our way, and I know everyone won't like my ideas, but I was strongly believeing this would have been a good RP. Hounestly, to me it was like trying out for a job you've been dreaming of getting for so long, but the manager rejects you. CM, if you read this, next time don't lie about the PM not working and makeing me frustrated, it would have been better if yoou just told me. And ignoring it only made it worse for me. I'm actually a sensitive girl. Did I do something that made him dislike it? Did I just kept the 10 years ago flash back to long for him? I was planning to have a touching moment when a mother and father see their daughter safe and sound, but I guess I should have told him first... Well anyways, this is one idea that I guess will never happen... Category:Blog posts